Same Place, Same Time
Same Place, Same Time is the fifteenth chapter of the Main Story. Note(s) Any dialogue that is not being spoken in English is represented with italics and bold text. Plot Mizhults had been scuttling aimlessly from where she landed outside Bristol Airport, managing to avoid any notice from anyone, even though she looks like a precious crystal with a few thin legs sticking out of it to move around. Although she wasn't aware of it, had had scuttled all the way to the nearby city of Bath. Kaysaph and Xenia had spent the whole day so far sitting under the bridge. Neither was sure if they should look around Samantha since Tracey had said she was nearby or they should wait for her to come back. Xenia got up. “''I'm fed up of waiting,” she said, “let's go look around for Samantha!” “But she could be anywhere, we've got an entire planet to search!” said Kaysaph. “But Tracey said she's nearby! And I'm sick of sitting around all day!” Kaysaph had to admit that she's also sick of sitting around, so she got up as well. “Alright, let's go look,” she said, looking towards the city centre, where lots of shops were and people would be. Xenia smiled as the two Oviphomos headed towards the shops. Kaysaph and Xenia wandered around the streets, finding themselves going in circles and finding no sign of Samantha anywhere. They were getting a little distracted by items on display in shop windows. They eventually sat down on a bench for a break. “I dunno how we're gonna do this,” sighed Kaysaph, looking at all the people around. It felt a little weird knowing that they're all humans and how she's never really met a normal human before. Mizhults was scuttling around the alleyways, since there were less people in there. There had been a few times where she had been tried to be looked at closer by people, but she always managed to run away, making the people seeing her wonder what on Earth it was. She had no idea where she was going or what she was going to do, she just wanted to figure out how to stop Renantag. Mizhults dashed out of an alley and stood beneath a bench. Xenia looked down at her feet dangling down above the ground, since her legs were too short to quite reach the ground. She could see a tiny bit of blue peeking out from under the bench. “What's that?” she asked, reaching down and picking up Mizhults, who retracted her limbs into herself. Mizhults felt like a really glossy, almost squashy ball, like a water balloon. “Uh, I don't know. Is that some sort of crystal?” asked Kaysaph, looking at it. “There's something in there,” she pointed out, being able to somewhat see Mizhults within. “Please no hurt Mizhults. Mizhults good Technosume.” “Whoa! It talks!” Xenia exclaimed. “Hi, I'm Xenia!” “You no want destroy Mizhults?” The two Oviphomos looked at each other in confusion. “Um, no? Your name is Mizhults?” asked Xenia. “I Mizhults.fen-G412, but you call Mizhults.” Kaysaph and Xenia only managed to figure out that the name was Mizhults. Mizhults's way to speaking was making it a little hard for them to understand her. “Okay, well, I'm Kaysaph. What are you?” “I Technosume. You Oviphomo,” she replied. “Yeah, we are!” Xenia said happily. “You nice,” Mizhults said happily. “Maybe Mizhults can help us find Samantha. Come on,” said Kaysaph as she stood up, followed by Xenia carrying Mizhults. “I wanna go to the game shop, I gotta get a new controller!” said Zack, rushing ahead, followed by Bethany and Samantha. Zack rushed into the game shop while Bethany stopped outside the shop next to it. “Here's New Style, it's a shop where they sell all sorts of clothes, accessories and just about anything fashion-wise, for men and women,” said Bethany, feeling the need to explain what it is. “Oh, cool,” murmered Samantha, looking at the mannequin in the same of a woman wearing jeans. It still felt odd for her to see females wearing trousers. Inside the gaming shop, Kaysaph and Xenia were playing a game on a large TV screen, having become a little distracted. Xenia was playing rather awkwardly since she was holding Mizhults in one arm as she was holding the controller in both hands. “I don't know what we're actually doing on this game,” Kaysaph murmered. “I don't know either, but I'm gonna beat you!” whispered Xenia excitedly. Some of the other customers were murmuring to themselves how Kaysaph and Xenia seemed like foreigners due to their language. Mizhults watched the game on the TV, thinking that Xenia is losing, she extended one of her limbs out of the crystal and poked it into the game console, causing Kaysaph's character to completely freeze and her score to go to zero, while Xenia's score started going up, going so high that the number became too big to display properly. “Player 2 wins! New high score!” the game announced. “Hey, nice high score!” said Zack, approaching Xenia. “How'd you make your score do that?” “Um, hi?” Xenia said nervously, unable to understand him. “Mizhults make Xenia win!” called Mizhults. “Argh! Mizhults, shush!” said Kaysaph, covering Mizhults with her arms as Mizhults retracted her limb. “Xenia, I think we better go!” Kaysaph rushed Xenia out of the shop. “Mizhults, I don't think you should be talking around humans.” “Mizhults help Xenia. Xenia win.” “Yes, but-''” “''Cousin Samantha!” Xenia shrieked, noticing Samantha looking at the window of the shop next door, dropping Mizhults and sprinting over to her, knocking her over as Xenia ran into her. Mizhults landed on the concrete ground with an echoing clunk. Samantha was surprised by the tackle, but quickly recognized Xenia before thinking she was being attacked. “Cousin Xenia? And Kaysaph too?” said Samantha in surprise. Kaysaph picked up Mizhults and approached her cousin. “Samantha, we were so worried!” shouted Xenia. Several people looked at them in concern. “It's okay, they come from another country,” said Bethany, to make sure they didn't think there was assault being commited. “Hey, what's going on?” asked Zack as he came out of the shop, carrying a small shopping bag. “I think Samantha found some friends,” said Bethany. “I'm confused, how did you get here?” Samantha asked her cousins. Kaysaph gave a confused look. “You're not speaking Anoterran, can't understand,” smiled Kaysaph. Samantha glanced at Bethany as she folded her arms, then sighed before putting her finger behind her ear. “How did you get here?” she asked again. “It was so scary! We snuck onto a galactic law enforcement spaceship and Kasar hurt his hands to save me from the door and we were hanging so high up by our hair and when we finally were over Earth, me and Kaysaph fell out of the spaceship and Tracey and Alex and Refni and Trip saved our lives!” Xenia said extremely quickly. Samantha looked to Kaysaph, who shrugged. “She's pretty much spot on,''” smiled Kaysaph. Samantha glanced at Bethany. “So, who are your friends?” Bethany said in a friendly tone, curious about Samantha's response. Samantha figured out that there is no way she's going to keep her secret any longer since Kaysaph and Xenia haven't had their translator surgery yet. She had a feeling that telling Zack and Bethany might make things a lot easier on her. She put her finger behind her ear again. “Zack, Bethany, we need to talk.” Characters * Locations